The FoxFire Birthday
by nawara.abasee
Summary: Naruto Birthday is coming, but always hated his birthday and that's the reason why he didn't tell his crew about it. What will happen when they arrived to the summer island. Tonight he'll find a reason to enjoy it.


The FoxFire Birthday

One Piece x Naruto

" _Monster!"_

" _Freak!"_

" _Why don't you die?"_

" _You don't deserve to live!"_

" _Go the hell you murderer!"_

 _A young boy Naruto around the age of five sat in darkness. He pulled his knees close to his chest and rested his head there, "I'm trapped. They are coming for me... Please… Somebody save me... Please!" He suddenly heard footsteps, he looked up and saw his crew Straw-hat, Trafalgar families, Uchiha brothers, uncle Shanks, Iruka, Kakashi, Jiraya and Hinata are the only people that didn't hate him, as they stood there looking at him with annoyed and angry looks._

" _Hmph… Some useless crew you are!" Luffy said._

" _We shouldn't have saved you from that day you came! It all your fault that were dead!" Law father said to him._

" _Why didn't you come back and save me from death? You're nothing but a Monster." Hinata said as she cried with tears in her eyes._

 _They turned their back at him and walk away, "No, No!... Wait." Naruto voice was desperate and longed for attention, "Please... Wait! Don't leave me alone in the dark. Please wait..." He shouted in the midst of the dark._

 _When he was about to reach them, his foot had suddenly stopped abruptly by someone's hand grapping his foot, he looked down and saw the Mask man "You finally understand, Naruto. Look at yourself! You have nothing and you don't have anywhere else to hide from me. You'll always be along and no one will ever help you. You're mine." He said as his laugh._

 _Naruto look back at his friends they were vanished. The ground beneath Naruto crumbled, he tried to shout but no sound would come out of his voice. His tears run down to his cheek as he tried to move his legs but couldn't move. He's felling._

"AAAAhhh..." Naruto woke up with whispered gasp and his eyes widened in fear. He looked around and see he's in his room in Sunny Going, His breath came out quilt and short, a soft tear rolling down his cheeks as he wiped away 'Oh man! It's just a dream!' he thought to himself. 'Another one about my past... Although it didn't feel like just a dream… It felt so real.' He looked at the calendar; He should've known that it was the most dreaded day of the year.

October 10th, it was his birthday.

Naruto layed in his bed thinking, he didn't tell his friends about his birthday because he doesn't want to have birthday party like a rest of them, when he looked at his alarm clock, it's still early to wake up. He can't go back to sleep, so he gets up from the bed and headed out to the kitchen to get some water and some fresh air.

He lay at the lion head looking at the ocean, thinking about himself and he wasn't sure about what time it was until the sun was nowhere near being up anytime soon. A cold chill had run through him, but not quite sure if he could possibly forget about his own pain past.

'Then, what's the reason for my existent?' he asked for himself.

"HI EVERYONE! GOOD MORNING. It's time to wake up for…" before Brook the skeleton is about to singing the wakeup call, but Sanji rushed to kick him out before he sings.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU STUPID BASTARD. YOU GONE WAKE THE LADIES." Sanji shout anger.

"It's too late now 'Lover-cook'! Luffy has woke up and headed to the kitchen." Zoro was awaking when heard Brook yelling, he was in watchtower training as usual.

"SANJI! FOOOOOOOD!" Luffy shout.

"What! That idiot." Sanji went faster to kick the captain out of his kitchen.

Naruto couldn't help but laughing at Luffy when he's shouting for food, things would never get old, ' _Hmph… Some useless crew you are!'_ when he suddenly remembers those words, His hands were clenched tight, as his face was shadowed.

He looks back to the sea and tried to forget about it.

" **It was just a dream, kit!"** When suddenly Kurama has showed up on his shoulder talk to him.

"Oh, Good morning Kurama! Did I wake you up?" Naruto said.

" **No, it was that stupid Bone Human who woke me up!"** Kurama says as he yawned.

"Hehe… Sorry about that." Naruto giggled.

" **Kit! Don't think like that. It has been 18 years now and it's not the same."** Kurama said softly trying to calm him down.

"I Know... I know, but the reason that I had this dream, it because today is my birthday. Ya know!" Naruto began to get nerves as he tried to calm himself, "It's feels like it's real when I saw Luffy and my crew in my dream! They're abandoned me in the dark place and even Law, Lami and my teams did the same thing too?! Ya know!"

" **Don't ever think about those foolish things again! You're worthy then everyone who wishes to have you."** Kurama trying to make him see that all this moment he had from his memories. " **You have two adopted fathers who love you so much back home. Those family who saved you from the death, they accepted you becoming part of their family, you have an uncle from your mother who loves you so much and do you remember how many people has been asking you to joying their crew, especially that Red Hair brat was the first one who call himself Captain Kid. Until your idiot captain came in and asking you to joying him and become his brother. Wasn't that enough to making you happy?"**

Naruto remained silent; his mind was still trying to process what he can say to him, but he has a good point. He taking a deep breathes and turned around to see all his crews are headed to the kitchen to get breakfast; it made him feel glad.

"I guess I asked a stupid question, huh?" Naruto laughed lightly.

" **Yeah you did! Now go get something to eat before that rubber boy eating the holy thing leaving nothing but empty dishes."** Kurama make a joke.

"Hehehe... Yeah, you got it buddy! And thanks..." Naruto laughed as he headed to the kitchen to joying his friends.

 **Kitchen/Dining Room...**

"Hey Nami! When are we going to arrive the next island?" Luffy asked his navigator.

"About several hours." Nami answered, "Were about to reach too the summer island. I heard this year they gone have celebrating festival for this season. Every pirate's goes there for the beat hot springs. It has a variety of wide open-air baths. It's Really Amazing." She is saying with all the excitement to go there.

"The Open-air bathe! This is Heaven." Sanji heard with heart his eyes and nose bleeding.

"What a pervert cook..." Zoro sighted.

"What was that, Marimo?" Sanji got anger.

"Yohohoho..." Brook laughed, "This is going be wonderful day were about to celebrate for summer season... Ah, Nami-san! What kind of panties are you going to wear for the festival?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS?!" As she given him a swift kick in the face and sending him into the wall.

"This is SUPER great! Long nose-bro and I are having a plan too, while you guys going out and have fun." Franky said.

"OOooohhhh... What are you two planned to make this time?" Luffy asked with all the enthusiasm.

"Hehe... It's a secret!" Usopp giggled.

"Hey, Naruto! Are you so excited for...?" When Chopper was about to ask Naruto, but he suddenly saw the ninja boy sleeping in the chair, who was quietly sobbing in his sleep. "He's sleeping?" he said very quietly at his craw.

"Huh?" They all surprise to see Naruto's sleeping peacefully.

"Yohoho... Naruto-san sure has full of energy then any of us, but this is the first I actually seeing him full asleep in the table." Brook said.

"Naruto-san went to bed earlier last night!" Robin said as she looking at him worried, "He has been acting weird since dinner time. There're mast be something has been bothering him?"

Luffy looked at Naruto's face wandering, "What is he so afraid about anyway?"

"Afraid? What makes you think he is afraid?" Zoro asked confusing.

"I don't know? But I can tell!" Luffy answered as he still looking at Naruto.

"Could it be he's still thinking about the Mask man?" Chopper asked worrying.

When suddenly Naruto was shaking and muttering under his breath and whisper quietly, "N...no p-please stop..."

"Huh...?" Luffy heard him moaning in pain, "Is he awaking?" he said looking over to see his brother still asleep.

"No! He's talking in his sleep. It seems he's having a nightmare." Sanji said calmly.

"Wake him up, Luffy!" Nami ordered her captain.

"Hey, Naruto! Wake up..." Luffy slowly put his hand on Naruto shoulder to wake him up, but he's still in deep sleep.

 **In Naruto's Dream:**

The small boy made sure that all the doors were locked so that no one could get in, sadly though the four-year-old couldn't barricade the window in the bathroom for it was too high for him.

He lay under his bed hoping the bad people didn't get into his room.

A loud bang came from the boy bathroom and second later three men walked into his room and started to destroy all the stuff his adopted father had given him.

A few minutes later they left leaving his things broken. He was in tears of things that Jiji and Kakashi gave him this stuff.

He was startled when someone grabbed his arm and throws him into the wall. He was about to yell out, but he remembered that even if he did no one would ever come help him.

After a thorn beating from the three men, the boy curled into a ball when the headman sneer at him and say "Happy birthday demon." then he is about to hit him, all he could see was his blood on the man fist and flash...

"AAAAAAAAA!" Naruto suddenly crying and yelling as he about to hit the floor, but Luffy quickly grasp his head on time. All his teams are beginning freak out for seeing Naruto in fear. "PLEASE STOP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"NARUTO, snap out of it, buddy!" Usopp yelled worried.

"Naruto! Please wake up." Nami called him with tears on her eyes.

"Ninja-bro wake up, it's just a dream." Franky shout so he could hear him.

"Naruto-san!" Brook called him too.

"Naruto!" Chopper tried to wake him too.

Sanji, Zoro and Robin were worried too not knowing what to do?

Luffy can see the fear and sadness on his face; he didn't know what he could do? Then he knows how he can help, he brought Naruto to his mark X chest with his arms firmly wrapped around Naruto's back to his sides. "Shhhh... It's okay... Shhh... I got you." He whispers to make him calm.

"Help... me...!" Naruto continued to sob in his sleep.

"I'm here... You're safe... Open your eyes, brother... Everything alright now." Luffy whispered into Naruto's ear. The body in his arms slowly began to relax. After a few minutes Naruto breathing evened out.

"L-Luffy!"

Luffy could hear the pain whisper; he looked down at him and saw Naruto's eyes were open "You're awake!" he cites relive, as he hugs him again, "I'm so glad you woke up!" he said to him with a sad smile.

The whole crewmember is sighted relive as well, "Thank goodness!" they all said to their self.

"Sanji-kun, bring a glass of water!" Nami order the cook as he went to his kitchen to bring some water.

"W-What happen?" Naruto asked.

"You were having a really bad nightmare and we've been trying to wake you, but you didn't respond!" Chopper said calmly.

"Oh, Naruto! I was so worried." Nami pull him into a warm embrace hug.

Sanji's face were in shocked when saw Nami hugging Naruto, "That bastard!" He growls as his eyes full of rage flames.

"I-I'm sorry Nami! I didn't mean to make you worried. It just... I'm not feeling too good today, that is all..." Naruto mumbled, not meeting her eyes so she wouldn't notice his lie.

"Naruto-san!" Robin says softly, "Is there something that's been bothering you about this year?"

Naruto made a sheepish face, 'H-How did she...?' he said in his thought.

"I learned that the same year you've been acting the same way nervous and fear, like something is gone happen that makes you afraid to hide. Is it having something to do about your past like your birth?"

Now Naruto freaked out for what she said, he froze in his spot, all thought going blank. He didn't know what to say? He quickly stands up and moves away from them, as he starts to shake for discovering his worst fear.

"Hey men! What's wrong?" Usopp asked surprise.

"Bro, why are you freaked out all the sudden?" Franky asked.

"Naruto? What's going on...?" Nami asked looking at him worrying.

Naruto standing there without saying anything to them, he just couldn't look at them as he shut his eyes allowing a few tears to leak out. He keeps his face away not looking at them and walked out the kitchen leaving his friends.

Everyone has begun to worry and confused. What the reason Naruto is so afraid for not telling them? There's something has been bothering him, but what is it?

"What's wrong with him? He has been acting weird this day!" Sanji looked confused.

"I'm worried! He's not in himself from yesterday. What is he so afraid about it?" Chopper asked worrying.

"I wish I know! But he refuses to tell us, there must be something he's hiding from us!" Franky said.

"Luffy, what do you think? Should you go and talk to him!" Zoro asked him, but something is not right! Luffy still looking at the door where Naruto left, his face began to change and his eyes was cover by his hat not saying anything, "Luffy! You okay?" Zoro couldn't see his face, but he knows that he is upset.

Luffy hit the floor by his fist and said, "Am I really that bad? Have I made him so sad because I wasn't good brother for him?" he asked to himself.

"WHAT!?" All his crew was in shock to hear him saying.

"Don't say that Luffy! You didn't do anything wrong to him." Nami said, tried to calm himself.

"That right Captain-san! Try to understand him; you know he live all alone without friends or family until you showed him the way. Just give him a time!" Robin explained.

"Yeah, let's try not to push his feeling. He just needs to be alone, maybe Kurama-san could calm him down!" Chopped said to make him understand.

But Luffy couldn't just leave him like that. He needs to know the reason, who made his brother to be so scared?

"RING, RING, RING"

They suddenly heard the Transponder Snail is ringing; it was Trafalgar Law snail. They were all surprised and wandering, why Law is calling them this morning?

Then Luffy stretches his arms and picks up the receiver. "Hello, this is Monkey D. Luffy! I'm gonna be King of Pirates!" Luffy says.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY THAT!?" All his crew yelled to his foolish.

"Hehe... Yeah, I know you could say that. Hi Luffy-san." That wasn't Law who's spiking to him; it was a girl voice.

Luffy recognize that voice as he faces began to bright happily, "Torao little sister... Shishishi... It's been so long!"

"Is that Lami-chan!" Chopped greets, as he was happy to hear her voice.

"Lami-chwa!" Sanji was wiggling around and oozing heart.

"Hi everyone, long time no see! I was known that you'll be awaking up. Is Naru-chan with you?" Lami asked with all the excitement.

But everyone silently and feel down they couldn't say anything until Nami toke the receiver from Luffy and answer, "Lami-chan, I don't think Naruto is doing well today."

"What... What's wrong with him? Is he okay?" Lami asked worrying.

"Well... You see!" As Nami begin to explant what happy last night and from this morning he was having a horribly nightmare when he slept in dining room. They have been trying to asked him, but he just run off without saying anything to them.

So, know that Lami listen to every detail of what Nami said, "Big brother!" she asked Law if she could tell them and finally.

"Nami-san, do you know what today is?"

"Yes, it's October 10th. Why you asked?"

"And do you know why this day is so imparting?"

"..." There was silenced in this room, so that mean they're not known.

"Today is Naruto's birthday!" Lami exclaimed.

"..."

"EEEEEEHHHHHH..." They were all in deep shock for hearing this news.

"NARUTO-SAN, BIRTHDAY IS TODAY!" Brook yelled.

"BUT... BUT... How? How could this be, Lami-chan? Naruto has never told us about his birthday." Chopper shout for what he heard.

"I know... That's because he didn't want to celebrate his birthday." Lami explained.

"What!?" Everyone in this room was in shock.

"But… Why he didn't want to celebrate?" Sanji asked.

"It because today is a tough day for him. It was the same year when Kurama-kun attacked his village the same night Naru-chan birth. He just keeps lock himself to seek solace, knowing no one could hurt him." Lami said.

Luffy raised his brow, "Hurt him? Who is trying to hurt him? Who's out there to get him? Tell me!" he said in rage.

"Everyone Luffy-san, the peoples out there trying to get him." Lami said.

"W-What? What's that supposed to mean?" Usopp asked in fear.

"You see! His people don't care much for Naru-chan. Ever since he was born. He told me that they didn't stop beating him when he was a child. That never stopped the harsh words or the dirty looks or the poor treatment." Lami said quietly, but she couldn't hold her tears for telling them about his pain.

They all set there for a few minutes, letting this entire sink in them. It all makes clear, he has many secrets from his past and he didn't tell them.

"Lami-san!" Robin asked, "You said today was tough for him... Is that the reason why he was afraid?"

"Yes, that's precisely the reason. This time of year, was never had a happy one for him and most likely it never will be. Until that day when we found him, he was really scared to face anyone who ever gets close to him, I just couldn't stand seeing him saver with all the pain and darkness in him, but still..."

She's still remembered what he said when he was a child 'I hate this year! Why can I live as normal person like everyone does? But they would never stop... I hate this year... I HATE IT!' she just couldn't stop thinking about his sadness and haters for all those years.

"There's one thing I don't understand Lami-chan? Why didn't he just tell us in the first place?" Nami asked.

"He was afraid if any of you for that maters had found out about this... You would hate him and a banding him... He just didn't want to lose you all."

They understood that Naruto wished to have a family who care for him, of course if the parents gone the child will feel insecure for losing something precious. He may not like his people, but he would never hate them. That's why he didn't tell them because he wants to protect everyone to keep them safe and stay together the way they are as a family.

All the sudden, the tears are fall down Franky's face, "Awww... That is such a sad story! Dammit." He sobs, "How cruel to them. They locked him in the darkness and let him saver for something he didn't do it." He cries.

"I feel sorry for Naruto-san! He makes my heart broke in pieces for his sad live... Ah, I actually don't have a heart." Brook cried too.

Usopp and Chopper were hugging each other and crying harder for Naruto's pain.

"That's... Terrible! Oh, Naruto..." Nami whispered, pressing her hand to her mouth and cries.

"So that is explant the way he looking at us." his hair hid Sanji expression.

Zoro couldn't say anything as he keeps himself silently.

And Robin understands Naruto's feeling as she had the same thing happened in her past.

Luffy's eyes widened in disbelief, but something in the back of his mind! He couldn't believe what he actually heard, he clenched his fist so hard it began to shake and every muscle on his body tensed, "So what? Naruto is not a demon. Sure, there's a lot of stuff he can do, but he would never hurt anyone only if any of his friends got hurt. He could kick his ass for them. I don't care who he is or what he is! Because there is nothing can change that. He's my brother and I wouldn't let anyone hurt him no matter what." Though those words held more affection the malice. He turns back at his crew and walks throw the door.

"Where are you going, Luffy?" Zoro asked.

"I'm going to find him." Luffy answered.

"Wait, Luffy!" Usopp and Chopper quickly jump at him to stop him in time.

"LET ME GO... I have to talk to him." Luffy tried to get away from them.

"Listen Luffy, we know that you want to help him, but you have to understand he need a time to get throw over his fear, so he could tell us. We just have to find a way to make him trust us like Torao's family did." Chopper explained.

"He's right, Luffy! We have to show him that we really do care about him, so we need a plan." Usopp said.

"What good of plan to help my brother, he needs me!" Luffy said, as he still tries to release himself from them.

"Luffy!" Nami stepped towards to her captain, "Don't you trust us?" she asked calmly.

Luffy looked at her eyes, he could see she has the same pain as he is. "Of course, I trusted you all."

"Then let us help him, Captain-san! He's our Nakama too. So, we have to find a way to make him happy again!" Robin said.

"But how are we gone make him happy?" Brook asked.

"I have a plan, but we need a time to do it." Nami says with a smile. "Are you with me Guys?"

"Just give us a plan and we'll do our SUPER speed... OWWW" Franky yells, he posing in his signature move.

"Good." Nami said, as he walks back to Transport Snail, "You guys with us too?" she asked.

"Were here, Nami-ya!" Law answered.

"Okay, here's a plan...!" As Nami began to explained her plans to all the crew.

 **In Summer Island:**

They have finally arrived to the island, and Naruto was still in his room lying on his bed hugging the pillow. He couldn't sleep, but he can close his eyes so he can be with Kurama in his seal.

Drip

Drip

Drip.

Deep within his subconscious, Naruto lied half submerged in the water, "Kurama?" a small voice brought him out from his thought and he centered on the young boy lying near his friend paw.

" **Yes?"**

"Why is it so hard? Why can't I tell them about my feeling? It so hard?" his voice strained, laced with pain.

Kurama stared sadly at Naruto; he had fair guess on what the young boy was talking about. **"I know it's hard for you, Kit! You just need to trust yourself so you can tell them. But you just remember that you have a people who love and accept you, I can see in their eyes they were worried about you."** He said softly.

Naruto turned his head to look at his partner "I know, but I just couldn't hold myself to look at them. I got scared when Robin found out about my fear."

" **Why don't you go and tell them that you're okay! They may still think your upside by now?"** Kurama asked.

"Your probable right! I should go and shack on them." as Naruto began to wake up and walk out to his room to go see his friends.

When he's out to the deck, he could see they have arrived to the summer island. It sure looks big enough to have a lot of fun before they leave. When he enters to the dining room, he didn't find anyone there! It seems they already left to the shore, but they did leave him the note and small bag on the table.

Dear Naruto:

Sorry we didn't wake you up, but we thought you could need some rest until we arrived. So, we left you money and some snack if you get hunger! We'll be staying the night there so don't wait for us, just call as if you need anything.

Love Nami...

Naruto sighed heavily; he thinks it was the good thing that they weren't here to wait for him to explained his problem.

"Well at least they didn't have to know I was okay! So, what do you say we look around the island and see what we can find?" Naruto asked his partner.

" **Whatever you like, Kit! Just don't get yourself any trouble out there."** Kurama said.

"Aww... You're so sweet darling... Hehe!" He makes joke at him.

" **SHUT UP, DAMN BRAT!"** Kurama yelled.

In the meantime, Naruto leap off the ship and walked through the town. There were so many people on the street; they sure having a lot fun with their kids wander around, this place did have law and stuff and it could probably be a pretty relaxing place for normal people, but there are many pirates everywhere for getting drunk, and have congratulating for some their cheap victory. It seems this celebrate is going to be long day until they leave.

When Naruto looked at the pirates, he thinks about his friends, 'Hehe... Luffy and the others are defiantly going to have a lot of fun in this island! Now, let's look around if they have Ramen shop in this t...'

"...You're going to eat that cake all by yourself?" Naruto was got attaching to that man, a father asked his daughter. The girl smiled childishly "I can eat all of it!" They walk away laughing.

A glare formed on him usually happy face and continued to walk. That one familiar feeling swelled within his heart. They were laughing about the cake it must be her birthday cake? What's so special about a cake on the birthday? He wondered?

Suddenly he bumped into someone right to his face, "HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING WILL YA!?"

When he looked at the guy, he was huge more than two meters tall then him. His eyes widen in surprise when he caught glimpsed of a familiar red-haired guy. "AAAHH... KID!" Naruto shouted in shock.

Eustass "Captain" Kid the Eleven Supernovas that infamous and notable rookie pirate "Hehe... Well if it's The FoxFire Shinobi! Long time no sees." Kid asked, as he seems to be happy to see him when they last met at Sabaody Archipelago.

Naruto couldn't believe it, as he steps back word to look at him clear, the scar disfiguring his face and torso was almost big. The contorted metallic arm was even bigger. His lips were dark and deformed in a devilish smile.

"What are you doing here? Should you be sailed around the New World with your crew and your alliances too! Ya know!" He asked.

"I am, but we had harsh journey to get there. So, we decided to land here before we continue." Kid looked at him; he could see that blond boy has completely changed in two years. Naruto's hair was a medium length as the golden blond spikes hung loos around his face.

"What are you looking at?" Naruto asked confusing, as his cheek are blushing.

Then Kid surprisingly burst out in laugh, "Hehe... I see you still short when we first met." He smirked.

Naruto clashes with the red hair pirates angrily. "YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME SHORT! SHITHEAD!" he shouted.

"What did you call me, you bastard?" Kid grabbed Naruto's collar of his shirt.

"That's enough, Kid! Leave Shinobi brat alone." Killer snapped, to stop his captain to get in trouble.

"Stay out of it, Killer before I...!" Kid couldn't finish when he realizes his first-mate was there. "What the fuck are you doing here Killer? I told you to stay with those fools when I returned!"

Killer just sighted "I was, but Scratchmen has got into trouble again in the bar. I couldn't stop him. So, I went looking for you to help out."

Kid got anger of hearing his alliance get in trouble every time when he needs a space alone "FINE!" said in rage as he looked back at Naruto "When I finish this shit, I will deal with you later! You hear." he let go and follow Killer back to the bar.

"LIKE I'LL BE AFRAID OF YOUR THREAT! SCREW YOU IN HELL! YA KNOW!" Naruto yelled at him. "Shithead Jerk!" he said it to himself, as he starts to walk away, but then again, he may want to go and see those alliances that they were talking about. Then he starts followed them.

In the meantime, when Naruto find the bar where Kid is! He looked throw the window and saw the two men's that he met them at Sabaody and it seems that Kid is having a problem with that guy call himself Scratchmen Apoo. He sure looks like a dork. And there is that blond guy who's sitting quietly looking at his cart its Basil Hawkins, he seems doesn't like to get involute with his team. Well who couldn't blame him! He's just liked his friend Shikamaru. They have the same personality as well!

Naruto could see Kid is getting out of his anger and he is about to destroy the bar, should he interfere now or wait? But what could he possibly do to stop this?

How... How... Bingo! Then he got an evil idea that well makes them kiss the floor.

 **Inside the Bar:**

"I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT MUSS SCRATCHMEN AND YOU ATTACKED MY MENS AGAIN." Kid shouted.

"Yo, come on Captain Kid! I was just making sure that no one would do something against me and don't worry I didn't kill them." Apoo said, as he dancing.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Kid shouted in rage.

"Kid, calm down! Not like this." Killer tried to hold him down for not doing any damage or killed anyone.

"This is getting worse, huh?" some of the Kid's men said nerves.

"Yeah, Captain is going to destroy everything if no one could stop him! Killer can't handily it along and we can't stop him either. What should we do?" he asked his friend in fear.

"Ahem... Excuse me, boys?"

When the two men heard someone behind them, as they looked at each other and turned their attention to who said it, then they completely freak out to see who it was!

"Listen here you piece of shit! If you think you could do something behind my back again, you'll get fuck nothing but a piece of nails will pierce in your tormented brain. YOU hear me!" Kid was about to use his power until…

"Kid-kun!" Unknown voice.

"Who the fuck that call me theee...!" Kid couldn't even finish his words when he saw a girl with long blonde hair that reaches down to her back was tied into pigtails. Her eyes are light blue were so innocent and she has three whiskers on each side of her cheek. As she was wearing a jacket with a black belly on top with open chest showing off her black bras and shorts orange color as the jacket. He couldn't believe what he saw! Let just say he was completely shocked and understatement.

She launches herself to hug his real arm. "I've finally found you, darling!" She grinned at him. Kid couldn't fight the blush creeping on his face, when he felt her breasts touch his skin.

The girl looked at him with such an innocent expression, "Where were you? I've been waiting for you in hours; you promise me that you'll take me out to the sweet suite tonight, remember!" she smiled at him innocently.

All men in the bar were quiet, as their jaws and blood had begun pouring out their noses like geysers. Included Apoo blushed even harder when he saw her breasts touch Kid's arm, he felt blood rush up to his face and come out to his nose. He fell to the floor unconscious to do the lack of blood.

Killer couldn't help it, but fall backwards, as he felt his blood rush down into his mask.

The last one was Hawkins; he scrunched his face in to disgust. Hawkins didn't react the way they did.

"Neh, neh! Come on Kid-kun! We don't want to be late for a date, Let's go!" She grabbed Kid's hand and began pulling him along, as she notices the slight dazed look on his face and small blush.

When they walk along out the door, the entire crow blinked one more time before they broke into a nosebleed and fainted from the blood loss. They couldn't believe for what they actually saw!

"Captain Kid is having a date with that girl!? How can this be?"

"Who is she?"

"How did Captain find this girl? And what is she talking about the sweet suite?"

"Holy Crap! That poor girl."

However, Apoo was rolling on the ground. After a few minutes, he had managed to calm down and say, "Wooow, that was totally extremely surprising moved! What a hot and cuties girl she is! OWW!"

"Captain, you pervert." his men accused.

"SHUT UP, you guys got nose bleeds too." Apoo said in angrily, but his nose still bleeding.

As Kid and the blonde girl walking along out to the street, when she looked at Kid's face noticed that he's still blushing, an evil smile on her lips that she hardly couldn't hold herself from laughing 'Hehe... He should have seen the looked on their faces and he is sure look so funny when he saw me. Hehe... What a pervert Shithead.' The girl said in her thought.

"So, Kid-kun! Where would you like to go..." she suddenly felt Kid's metallic fingers grabbed her shoulder as she could scans his rage of anger at her, then he grabs her jacket to hid themselves behind the pub out of the people side.

When they did! Kid pushed the girl to the wall, holding her tip for not trying to escape as his eyes landed to her face. The non-existing eyebrows of blond hair girl lifted almost till her goggles. The girl looked at him nervously standing in all his huge size staring at her with those scary looks on his face "Hehe... Hey, K-Kid-kun! How's the hanging? Heh..."

He's still staring at her not saying a word; he reached out and ruffled her long hair with his big hand and sniffs at her golden hair while he laid his dark lips on her neck to kissed. As she watched him doing that made her nervous, but it took her a few moments to her body become unbearably hot and shacked. Her mind was in turmoil; she couldn't deny the attraction for what he's doing!

The clumsy redhead action triggered more giggles "Hehe... I must say I'm impressed for what you did back there, shinobi brat!"

"Uh! So, you know, I'm not surprise. You should have seen the look on your face when you saw me." Naruto smirked.

"Really! And I thought you could do worse, but now I see you still need to learn more about pirates' things!"

As Naruto suddenly swing his fist to smack towards the redhead face, but Kid move back in order to counter attacks then he uses his arm to shell himself.

"You bastard! What are you trying to do..." Kid didn't get attaching to where his feet are stapes, then he slip and Naruto fall down on top of him.

"Hehe... See! I win!" Naruto looked at him smiling, "Thanks for education, but as you can see I have learned many things from you! I have become strong to protect myself, but you should be worry about yourself for get killed."

Nothing happened for a few seconds and then Kid threw back his head "You're the one who should say that to yourself."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confusing.

"I've seeing you almost killed by Akainu when you tried to save Straw-hat and his brother."

"What?" Naruto was in shock, "Y-you watch that!"

"Everyone saw what you did and even you also transform into a demon too!"

Naruto didn't know what to say. He just felt the sadness mounting in his chest, as he looked away from him still smiling and said, "What else did you saw?"

"What?" he looked at him somehow surprised.

"Tell me, what else have you seeing in me?" Naruto asked him calmly.

Kid staring at him awkward silence, of course why would he! He's a pirate and he killed everyone who standing against him when he gets a chance. He doesn't even care, which Naruto hated that looks in his eyes, 'I know it. He things I'm some pathetic and a monster that everyone thinks of me!' his thought.

He let out a small laugh at Kid "Well, if you don't have anything to say! I should leave."

When he began to stand up to walk away, but he felt the strong hand grape his arm for not letting go. "Let go off me!" he tried to relies himself, as he shook in anger "I SAID LET... Oh!" he suddenly falls off the ground and Kid wiped out by his heavy body climbing over him and looking at the blond girl face surprising to see her eyes were still blue glistened with black slits in the mettle.

"Listen here your dumb brat! I don't know what exactly is your problem to hid yourself from pain and anger behind my back; I can see in your eyes that you're hiding something and you don't want to tell me! So, you better start talk." Kid asked as his voice seems to be sires about him.

Naruto stared at him confusing, as his face looks calm! What's wrong with him? Why would he need to know about his problem? He just wants to push this guy away, but he couldn't. As a man in a girl body, he needs to stay strong and portending that nothing's happening. "Heh... What exactly are you trying to get throw over my feeling?" Naruto said as he looked at the redhead with smile. "You don't need to know anything about my own personally reason that I hided, Ya know. Beside who are you to give me the damn order to tell you about my problem?" He punched the redhead in the stomach and kicked him away to the ground. "You better stay out of this or I'll kill you! You hear!"

Kid gave him a long considering look, "I thought you were as interesting guy... But I have no interest by weaklings and..."

"Good! Now get the hell out of my side and LEAVE!" Naruto didn't let Kid finish his word because he doesn't want to hear anything from him.

"FINE!" Kid yelled at him, as he stands on his feet and leave the brat girl alone.

When Naruto sit himself up to watch the redhead pirate leaving. It was the best thing he did to keep him away, but he felt shame for not saying a think. All he did was to keep everyone safe from **HIM** , as long as Madara lives, he'll never be free...

He suddenly felt something wet moving on his cheek, it was his tears! Why is he crying? What is wrong with him? He quickly tried to wipe his tears, but it still coming, "I... I-I'm the WORSE!"

Poof…

The smoke had just sudden came to Naruto's shoulder, it was Kurama in his small form **"Do you actually think it was better to say that too him, Kit?"** Kurama was tried to get the point of his words.

"As long as I was hated, it was better way that we never meet again. Ya know!"

" **But what you did wasn't the right way! You did make him angry, but he probably wouldn't stop coming to you! You have to tell him the truth about Madara Uchiha"**

"Do you think that someone like him could care if I die? Sorry, definitely don't! Because... all that matter is to see my friends safe." Naruto still try to stop crying, but nothing stops so he let all his feeling out to tell Kurama, "I love them, Kurama... I love them more than anything. I was so jealous of how they could do and I want to surpass them no matter what, but I just couldn't accept it... I had tried to go so far away from them so Madara won't know. That's why I decided to go through things on my own, for sake of my purpose, friends, comrades and the village that I abandoned them all. In order to gain something which that I could protect everyone by severing my trust so no one would have died for me. It was the right thing to do, but I couldn't."

Then his tears start to full in his face and let all his pain and anger out of his chest. "IT'S UNFAIR... I LET EVERYONE GET ANGRY AND LET THEM HATE ME?! IF I... DID SOMETHING LIKE THIS! THEY DEFINITELY GONE HATE IT...?!" As he low his head to let himself cried, "Mina, Luffy... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." He just lying there to say all he wants to clear out his mind and Kurama pat his head for trying to make him calm.

Then Kurama had just remembered something, " **Naruto! Do you remember that time when you asked your adopted fathers for telling the people about me?"**

 **Flashback**

It was that time at the Leaf village when Naruto was a kid walking with Kakashi and Iruka back home, he's watched his adopted looking at each other seems like a happy couple. As he grips Iruka's hand "Hey, Papa Iruka!" Naruto asked nerves.

"Yes, Naruto!" Iruka answered with a smile.

"Do you really like, Kakashi?"

"W-What?" Iruka was in shock and his cheek turn red, as for Kakashi seems look calm, but he was laughing behind his mask "W-Why do you ask all the sudden?"

"...?" Naruto didn't answer, as he lowered his head not knowing what to say.

Iruka looked at him confusing as he bent his knees over to look at the boy face and brush his hair, "What's wrong, Naruto?"

"It just... I'm not so sure... I mean! I saw you and Kakashi are really so close together, knowing each other so well and trust each other too, but..." he lifted a hand to his stomach, "I just don't think anyone knows about the Kyuubi... But, could I really tell someone I liked them the truth about it...?" he closed his eyes in pain.

Iruka felt sad for what he means. He carried the boy up to his chest and looked at him, "Of course you can, Naruto!"

As Kakashi join in with a one happy eye on him, "You silly thing! Don't be worried about such little things. People aren't supposed to and won't judge on things like that!" then he hugged him tied with Iruka, "See? We love you and we trust you with all are heart!"

Naruto's arms were around Iruka and Kakashi's neck and hug them back with a big smile, "I love you guys too."

 **End Flashback**

When Naruto finally calm, as he wipes his tears and tried to breath calmly, "I wish I could see Papa Iruka and Kakashi for once and tell them about my problems."

" **I know, kit! I know."** Kurama said, **"Hey, how about you take a walk and get something to eat, it may help you to figure this out!"**

Naruto looked at him and smile, "Yeah, you're right!"

He stands up and walk out of the ally, still at the girl form. He didn't have the time to change back, on the halfway through he finally found the Ramen restaurant as he was looking for.

He walks in and take his sit to have an order, "Good afternoon young lady, what would it be?" the waters asked, as she brought a class of water.

Naruto sigh calmly and smile, "I'll have Miso special with extra BBK Beef, please!"

"Coming right up." She smiles and left to get his order.

At the moment when a big man inters to the restaurant with his two friends, he set his eyes on the blond hair girl with a beautiful face sitting there all along, as his lustful dark eyes travelled from her sexy body and those blue sparkling eyes she has. He licked his lips with an excess of drool, "Hey boys! Look over there."

"Look what?" his friend asked.

"There." He points at the girl that he looking at.

When they get they're attaching to where he's points at, their eyes got wild for seeing that beautiful young girl sitting there, "Woow, hubba hubba baby!"

"That's the sweetie girl I have ever seen. Where did she come from?"

"Man, this is our lucky day! Let's have some fun with her shill we."

"Heh... Yeah!"

The dirty man went to the girl table, as he was in front of her and looking at her closely, "Well hello there, sweetie! Are you here by yourself?"

His man burst in laughter.

Naruto let out a deflated sight; he\she is not in the good mood to deal with those clowns, he just wants to be along and not to get in to treble. "Listen here boy, you don't really want to be torn apart by me. I'm pretty sure you won't like what I am about to do!"

There was a silence for a moment and then thundering laughter exploded all around him.

The big man let out a big laugh too, "Oh, baby! You're super fun! Why don't you join us and have a drink too?" He reached out and ruffled her hair with his big hand and sniffs it. "By the way! You're so cute and you small like sunflower."

Naruto had enough of this, as he about to pull out his kunai, but suddenly someone else has grip the guy arm tried to pulling him away from her! "Hey, who dare to interfere m..." he tilted his head aside, his answer was cut off when he saw a metallic hand leaned on his arm, he froze as his cold sweat ran down to his face.

The silence was complete and thick in this place, Naruto quickly turned around to see whom it was!? His\her eyes were wide open not believe! The redhead pirate has come back, "K-Kid!" He isn't quite sure of what he can say!

Captain Kid didn't respond, as his eyes look wild in rage of killer intent on him with a devilish smirk. He cracks the man arm scream in pain and shake in fear to begging him to stop, then Kid throw him right straight to the window out of the restaurant and the two man's run out the door from their lives, then he turns his head to looked down at Naruto seeing his eyes were shock and wonder.

Eustass quickly grabbed Naruto's wrist to stand up and walk out to the door to leave.

Naruto try to release himself from Kid, but he grabs him tied not letting him\her go, "Kid! What are you doing?" Kid didn't respond, as he still walking out to the street and the people looked at them confusing of what is going on with those two?

"Stop it! Where are you taking me?" Naruto still trying to get the answer, but nothing happens! They eventually came across the woods where aren't any people around, then they stopped and Naruto begin to annoyed at the man he pulled his hand away from him, "What it has got in to you all the sudden? Unless you want a fight, huh!" he steps away to be ready for fight.

"Why do you have to go throw all this by yourself? Your stupid brat!" Kid had finally said something.

Naruto turned to give Kid a confused look, "What are you trying to say?"

"STOP FUCKING LIE..." Kid tried to calm himself, "I know you're hiding something and you better start talking right now."

Naruto took a deep breath and facing the redhead man, "I don't have anything to say! You've saw everything what I have been become. What else do you need to know?"

"Then tell me, who is this Mask man that is trying to hunt you down?" Kid asked as he still looked at him calmly.

Naruto was in shock to hear what he just said! He tried to keep himself calm not to freak out, "Wh... What mask? Heh..." he said as his voice sound nerves.

Kid growled for getting tired of this, as he grabbed Naruto's shirt and yelled, "YOU DRIVE ME CRAZY, STUPID BRAT... WHY ARE YOU SO STUBBORN, REFUSING ME... JUST TELL ME THE TRUTH! WHAT THE REASON CAUSES A DISAGREEMENT BETWEEN YOU AND THAT MAN?" Naruto didn't respond, he turns his face away from him, but Kid could see clearly the blond eyes in pain. The redhead sighed as he tried to calm his anger, "Why are you keep yourself away from anyone who's trying to help you?" he asked annoyed.

Naruto looked at Kid's eyes! Why is he needs to know about it so badly, so he sighed and start talking, "Because I have my own reason to keep Madara away from the people I care!"

"Madara?" Kid asked.

The blond nodded "That's his name Madara Uchiha. The most dangerous Shinobi that I have been try to get away from him."

"What exactly is he wanted from you?" Kid asked.

"What do you expect? He wants the Nine Tail Fox power that sealed inside of me. If he gets the power of all the tailed beasts, the whole world will be in danger! He'll do whatever it takes to get his head on him and I'm not gone let this happen no matter what, even if it cost my live to death." With this, the shinobi has faced the truth to the redhead.

Kid couldn't believe what he heard! The same thing he did in Marineford war, let the people knows the Uzumaki never give up so easily. With all that power and strongest he has. He cares about the people lives more than himself. Why would he do this?

"And... What is going to happen to you? If he gets the power of your demon?!" He asked again.

The blond closed his eyes not knowing if he could tell, but Kid stared at Naruto with wide eyes shock, he let go of the blond jacket the meaning behind the words slowly registering.

The ninja lifted his gaze to meet redhead eyes, "It doesn't matter what is my faith is going to be! My true goal is worthless with my live for seeing everyone hurt. I have to become stronger for the sake of people who means to me."

Naruto stood quite for a while as he sighed looked away from the redhead for a second, "I'll do whatever it takes for not letting it happen. Whatever it takes to go on living... Now you know the reason why I've to keep everyone away from me to make sure nothing is gone happen to them and even you Kid..."

Eustass 'Captain' Kid for the first time he had a slightly surprised look on his face and his heart skipping a beat.

"Even if you hate me, that's fine... I understand that... And I'm sorry..." The ninja turned around slowly and started walk away leaving the redhead pirate not saying anything.

Naruto was in shock when he suddenly felt a strong metallic handgrip clenched around him hugged tightly not letting go. Before he could understand what happening! He surprises that Eustass Kid has immediately picked him up in his arms and lifted him from the ground.

Naruto fear was starting to mount, "Ahh...KID... PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN, NOW!" He's screamed for trying to save himself, but Kid didn't let go.

The redhead walking to the big tree to lay himself down with the Shinobi sitting on his lap unable to move, then he used his metallic arm to trap the boy in the girl form against his hard body, the other dived in his hair. Naruto's mind was slowed down; it took him maybe more time the necessary to understand what was happening.

"Listen Shinobi brat! Do you know when that time you almost killed by Akainu during the war and seeing you bleeding to death! I was completely scared for the first time in my live."

Naruto's eyes wavered at Kid's words.

"I couldn't hold myself to seeing you safer. I tried to move, but I couldn't feel my body respond and I can't even breathe without you?"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock to hear him saying not realize that his tears were falling down his face. 'The sound... hurts...' as he felt his shoulder get wet by Kid's tears. He didn't expect to see his friend cry for him.

"Why are you so selfishly? You aren't this weak! I won't let you die that easily! Don't die... Don't even tell me to hate you or kill you, stupid brat!" he holds him tightly crying harder shaking rock.

Naruto hugged redhead and putting his head on Kid's shoulder letting tears out freely. 'It's hurt... I-It's hurt...' he could feel the pain in his chest for all this fear and sadness in him.

About few minute later the sun has start setting down. Naruto and Kid had finally calm down, but none of them had say anything yet as they still sitting in the same spot and Kid used his fur coat to cover Naruto still in his girl form, then Kid's arms still holding him tightly not letting him go.

Naruto's face was red with a blush, although he feels safe and secure rest around Kid's arms.

Kid staring at the colorful sky and thinking "Shinobi brat!"

"Hm."

"I couldn't help to understand things... I wanted to share with another person, but I didn't have a chance to do this on my own. I just couldn't do it myself to share with others to understand me, included Killer the more I thought about it, no matter how much I vexed over it... But you're the only person more I would want to listen anyway!"

Up until now, Naruto felt pain for hearing Kid talks; it was the same thing he wanted to share it with his friends. It's obvious that he does have felt that way...

"Ya know, Kid! You should be happy for having your friend Killer and your crew whom cares for you, to help you reach to your dream. It would be awfully to feel lonely and asked yourself why you even existed."

"What are you trying to say, brat?" Kid asked confusing of what Naruto saying.

"There's one thing that I know very well. This feeling of jealousy."

"Hu... What?" Kid was surprised.

"When I was a kid, I watch the people are happy together. That's the happiness I've been jealous of and always longed for. It was more pitiful. Happiness I've never known! A kind of happiness is very different from what I've experienced." Naruto's tears start to roll "The kind of happiness that I wanted to share it with everyone, but I didn't have this courage to tell them. I couldn't get on my head, no matter how much I wished for and desired it. I decided to create that happiness myself."

Kid eyes widened open couldn't believe of what he heard, as he was surprisingly quiet.

"The happiness of having families and friends from the beginning and the pain of losing that happiness, I don't understand that at all. You already had everything you needed. The thought absolutely not wanting to lose that... Uh..." Naruto tried to wipe the tears away for not seeing him. "Hehe... Sorry I just didn't know how to say it."

Kid set there for a few minutes, letting this entire sink in. Sure, he knows nothing about Naruto's past, but deep down that he and Naruto are the same... Sharing the same pain of hatred once felt in nothing compared to what he felt!

When Naruto scent something familiar near him, then he looked at Kid's hand was awfully injured. It seems like he punches something really hard, "Kid, what's this? You're bleeding. Did you hurt yourself?" he was in shock.

Kid looked at his hand, he quickly hid it behind his back "It's none of your concern."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, as he flicked his finger at the Kid's forehead.

"OWW... WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Kid yelled in pain.

"You're such a pain in the ass, Ya know! Why do you have to go throw all this by yourself? You should be more careful with your body!" Naruto looked at him with sincere eyes feeling guilty to make him angry for what he said back then. His hand quickly slid into his weapons pouch to pulls out the ointment from his bag and bandaged, then he began to medic Kid's hand.

As Kid watched the blond shinobi patching him up. His touch still warm as he still remembers that day when they first met about two years back, his face is beat red.

Then Naruto has just finish bandaged Kid, but he couldn't help wonder a bit; unconsciously he trailed over Kid's old scar and even his mechanical arm, "How did this happened to you?" Naruto asked him with gentleness in his voice.

"I lost my arm during a fight!" Kid sighed tiredly looked away, "And I got pretty bad injured, it came with losing arm."

"Seriously, how in the world the shithead brat like you got himself injure during the battle? You such a duma idiot!" Naruto scolded.

"Who. The. Fuck. Are. You. Calling. An. Idiot?" Kid growled of rage at Naruto for calling him an idiot.

"Don't growl at me. I talking serious with you!" Naruto repeated, "Anyway! How did you know I was in restaurant and why all the sudden you interfered throwing that jerk to the window?!" He asked, as he looked at Kid eyes with seriously stair.

Kid turns his face away. He didn't give the answer, as Naruto still give him some weird innocent look, he could see Kid's face grows red then he sudden got the attaching to the redhead behavior. Seriously, is he really having that feeling...? His eyes widen and the smile looked misplaced considers position he was in, then seconds later the smile turned into full blow out laughter!

"What...? WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING? WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Kid yelled angrily.

Naruto rolled on the grouse laughing, "Y..Y... You... You're jealous... Hehehe... Y... You kick him because he touches my... Hair! Hehehe... Oh, god!" he laughed childishly.

"BASTARD... I'LL KILL YOU!" Kid shouted in rang, as he grips Naruto's jacket to make him stop, but Naruto still laughing at him.

Naruto had sudden stop laughed when he felt Kid's kissed his forehead. He looked at Kid's face for the first time he actually seeing him smile and happy looking at him, it made him blushed hard. As Kid touched Naruto's forehead lightly "Now that sexy face I wanted to see for so long." Kid teased him.

The Shinobi girl form was seriousness as the range of blush on his face and his long yellow hair flares up like his mother. Naruto grape Kid's neck to stifled him until his breath stopped.

"Okay, Okay...Sorry... Sorryyy..." Kid tried to calm him down, as Naruto let him go.

Kid toke long deep breath, "Anyways! I have something I want give it to you?" He pulled something in his bag to shows it too Naruto! It was a cyborg ninja toy combat suit that was specifically designed to accentuate the ninja skills and techniques in his black uniform with a visor and two swords.

"Happy Birthday Shinobi."

Naruto's eyes were wider in shock for seeing what Kid has given him, then he tokes the toy and asked "H... Ho... How? How do you know my birthday is today?" he was confusing.

Kid looked away embarrassing as he rubbing the back of his head, "I... had a little help from someone I know!" He said as he was blushing. "I made this toy for so long when were met and I was about give it to you before you left."

Naruto was completely in shock, this was the first time he every get a present for his birthday. He blinked, unsure what to say. He had never thought about Kid that way, but now he knows… He looked back to the toy for onus as a smile grew across Naruto's face making him crying or laughing, or most likely both. As he covered his eyes with his hand "Thank you... I... never owned toys before. Toys are nice, when I looking at it makes me feel happy."

Kid's heart was drumming in his chest and he was almost afraid the shinobi could hear it.

"Hey, Hm! Kid." Naruto argued with a little laugh. "How about I treated your ramen. If you still like ramen?"

"You know it's been so long, I hadn't eaten an extra-large serving with ham!" Kid smirked, finding him mindless babbling adorable.

"Hehe... Right!" Naruto laughed, as he transforms back his real forms.

When they were having ramen, Kid was enjoying to listening Naruto's stories about his journey with his craw, but he's not quite sure why he likes to hear all his adventures as he usually listens to his crewmate's stories, but Naruto is different. He was curies for hearing him talk as if he missed those old times made him feel happy. He would rather be seeing him like this all the time, by his side.

They had finish eating and they start to walk out to the street watching the people celebrated and have fun, it was pretty amazing and beautiful tonight. When Naruto notice by the looks at Kid's face was confusing the way, he acts "Hey Kid! Is there something wrong? You haven't said anything lately." He asked.

Kid had got the attention to what Naruto was saying. "Ah...N-No nothing."

"Well... I batter go back to the ship. It was really great to seeing you Kid."

"Wait." Kid stopped him in time, "Why don't you stay a little longer, we still have a lot of time to get back." He said, as he insect to make him stay.

"I really like too, but... there is something that I need to tell my friend and apologies to them. You may not know this! But you give me the great answer what I really need asked." Naruto said with happy smile.

Kid was confusing of what he was said, but who carries. He just wants to stay with him until he leaves this island with the alliances. He actually had fun tonight with him. "Why don't you come back with me and join my crew?" he asked.

Naruto looked at the redhead surprised. He was happy to hear Kid asked him to come, then he low his head and said, "I appreciate your offer, but..." he looked at him with a happy smile, "I'm a member of Straw-Hat pirate and Luffy is my captain, my brother and I've promised to stay by his side until he become a King of Pirate and find One Piece together."

Kid noticed by the looks at his eyes and he couldn't help but feel mad, "So what? I'll be the one who's going to find One Piece and become the King of Pirate."

Naruto laughed confidently, "Hehe... We'll shell see." Then he suddenly grape Kid's hand, "Here... You may need it." he handed him the Ointment.

Kid looked at what shinobi had given him, "Wait, Is that..."

"You remember it, right!" Naruto smiled.

"I... I...!" Kid not quite sure what he could say.

"Just in case you get yourself hurt again, use it. You're so reckless to take care of yourself and you're an active kid." Naruto said, as he turns his back to walk away and waved his one arm.

"Y... YOU... DIDN'T TREAT ME LIKE A CHILD...!" Kid yelled at the shinobi, as his face turned to red upon hearing him calling him that. As he watched the boy disappeared from his sight. He felt shivers down his hand, looking at the gift couldn't help but to smile and laugh. He sure having so much fun with him and maybe he will be met him someday.

"Seriously?" Killer marked, as he was showed up somewhere.

Kid couldn't stop laughing, as he looked at first-mate, "He is really special. Killer! It just happens all the sudden, the same things when we first met." His face flushed, "He's still the same after all these years..." then his smile fainted and begin to rage of anger, "Killer, I need you to find any information's about Madara Uchiha!"

"If you say so, Kid." Killer said, "I'll send some men to find him and inform us anything he found."

"Do it." Kid commanded, "If anything happens to that brat. I'll make him pay."

As for the moment, Naruto walked down the sidewalks paved streets too lost in his thought. He knows that wasn't the case! All he could figure out the way he can tall his friends. He just couldn't help, but to feel weak and helpless.

As he finally arrived back to Sunny Go, he walking another block to the kitchen to find them there! He stepped through the threshold and taking a deep breath, baring a large grin. "Hey, I'm back!" a silence empty kitchen greeted him. Of course, he got no answer... They were all out to short having fun not know anything about him.

A familiar feeling swelled with in his heart. Loneliness filled to his heart. Why would he expect a greeting this time? What happening today was his fault for not telling them about his feeling? It makes Naruto feel so bad?! He was exhausted and all he wanted nothing more than a rest.

He went to the deck lying on the grass looking up at the stars and moon. The sky full of twinkling stars and the moon was shining brightly, which made it feel nice and cool outside. The only sound that could be heard people celebrate for the festival where are colors of the lights looked beautiful under the night. Hopefully he could get sleepy, but nothing... he seemed just exhausted not tired.

As almost feeling comfortable with many nights along, he found himself relaxation in the night air, but it's just one of those times would Naruto feeling the pull of loneliness. He tokes out the robot toy to looking at it. That would make him feel a little bundle of joyful. It felt strong reason to have something from someone he cares!

"It's better not to wish for things...!"

" **Why don't you just call them back and tell them everything?"** Suddenly Kurama take the silences away.

"It's too late to tell them, Kurama!" he takes a deep breath to calm himself up, "I don't want to spoil their evening. They seem so happy for having fun in this island, so I'll tell them for the next year."

" **I don't like the way you're doing, kit! You can't wait any longer to tell them the truth. Why do you have to go throw all this?"**

"I would rather fall into the sea full of guiltiness and regrets to take a silent wish. No matter what I think, I always end up doing overboard... It's pathetic."

" **Sigh and fear alone are definitely something to be proud of..."**

"... Just drop it already. I'm not in the mode to talk... Just... Please..."

" **Whatever..."**

There're thinks has been changed ever since that time he ends up alone in the darkness and he couldn't find the way out. There was a time he'd cry, but it never did him any good, only made his loneliness feel worse until the pressure threatened to suffocate him. There will be only the pain of losing happiness is truly pitiful, he didn't remember how he managed to get throw all this before he knows. The images start to flash through his mind.

Watching Luffy, Usopp and Chopper running around playing.

Sanji and Zoro fighting as always.

Robin and Nami taking care of their garden.

Brook's music always cheers him up.

Franky working on crazy invention in his work.

Law and Lami reading their books, as they were lay on sleeping bear Bepo.

His uncle Shanks always there when he needed him.

And even the people from his home; Kakashi, Iruka, Granma Tsunade, Uchiha's brothers, Sakura, Team Gai, Team Ausma, Kiba, Shino, Gaara and Konokamaru.

There are the one who call his name and who actually look at him, they didn't even care if he was a monster.

With a heavy heart he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes to let the tears fall. He hated being alone, it was such a cold, nauseating wave... He felt empty like there was nothing left, "Whom I trying to fool... Even now I'm still pathetic."

Suddenly, there was something flouting in the air and it felled to Naruto's head. When Naruto felt it, he looked at what it was?

"A flower petal? Where did it come from?" he said to himself, then all the sudden the holy petal fall came out of nowhere fall in to him and there was a popping sound from behind.

"SURPRISE..." the holy crew said in unison, as they came out of nowhere.

Then Naruto quickly turned around and his eyes grew wide completely in shock and surprised as he realized Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, Law, Lami and the Heart Pirate crew are here too. They were all here.

Then all the crew gathered together and said, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO."

His eyes blinked the sudden wind, couldn't believe they're here, standing there with smiles on their faces... His friends are here... for him.

"Happy Birthday little brother." Lami and Law chimed happily with a smile. Naruto couldn't get a word, his lips move, but it was too much to take.

Naruto blinked, "E-everyone... But... How? How did you know?" he asked in broken voice.

"Shishishi... Torao little sister has told us that today is your birthday." Luffy answered with all the enthusiasm.

"We didn't want to missed your special day." Usopp said.

"So, we'll agree to make it really special for your birthday." Nami said.

Naruto's blue eyes stung, he drew a deep breath trying to calm down for all this year of pain washed over him.

"I'm so angry at you, Naruto!" Luffy growls looking at him, "Why didn't you tell us about your birthday?"

"Luffy... I...?" Naruto was so nerving to explain.

"We're your nakama, your family... You shouldn't keep something important from us, from me. You let this moment go without telling us... I'm so mad at you for keeping this from me. It makes me feels so awful for not telling me..."

A silent tear rolled down to his cheek to following one by another... Before they know it, their eyes wide with surprise, he was crying. "YOU MADE HIM CRYING!" The all crew yelled at Luffy, as they punch and kicked him for his foolishness.

"Little brother! W-What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Lami started to rants while everyone is busy to kick Luffy.

"Oh, no! Ninja-bro is sad again." Franky has freak out.

"N-Naruto-san! Please don't cry. I'll play the music to make you happy." Brook said.

"Oooh, Naruto! Didn't listen to him, he's just...?" before Nami contain, when he sudden grape her hands.

Naruto just shook his head as the tears continued to flow, "No... No, I-It's just... I never used to this sort of thing... I don't exactly have birthday of my dreams... I could able to live on while carrying this regret for the rest of my life. I always asked myself why I even existent?" He wrote. Everyone froze and looked at him, as they know the whole story from Lami, but this one is different. "All I wanted is to prove myself to the village that I still existent... But when Papa Iruka, Kakashi-sensei and Ero-Sennin they came along accept me for who I am and then you guys came, all of you reminded me how is good and glad to be alive." He said, as the tears kept flowing out of his eyes. "I'm really sorry for worrying you all, I was so afraid to tell you the truth. I just..."

Law couldn't let him say more, as he petting his head and shake his hair. He looked at him sincerely, sympathy and understanding all his expression "Naruto-ya, it's okay to cry when you feel like crying, but you shouldn't keep yourself a locket to let it suffer alone." Law says softly, as he wipes his tears "You one of us! So, don't carry your burden all by yourself!"

Then Luffy came along, as his face was bruised by beatings "Annnd... There's another Surprise for you." He has been actin with all quickly enthusiastic to show him.

Then Law used his devil power to switch something behind Naruto. Before his know, a warm hand touched his shoulder. He turns around and his eyes widen in shock to see who standing right beside him.

"P-Papa Iruka!" he whispered in broking voice.

"Naruto! 'sob' You grown up." Iruka said with sad smile for seeing him.

"You look change, but you still Usuratonkachi to me."

Naruto's heartbeats hard for hearing those voices are familiar, it was his friend Sasuke with Kakashi, Yamato, Itachi, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, Lee, Chouji, Kiba and Akamaru... All of them are here for him.

"Happy Birthday Naruto!" All his friends from Konoha said.

All his emotions bubble up in one huge wave, no longer to hold back. He lunges forward with sob, he couldn't believe for what he saw and let it all out, as he clinging to Iruka's chest and cry. Iruka wraps his arms around Naruto and hold him close, as the tears pouring in his face.

"I-I... I missed you...I miss you all!"

"I missed you too, Naruto." Iruka sobbed.

He closed his eyes and let it all out in his father arms. The warmth and comfort his crewmates offered him, earning tender laughter like bells all around him. As Luffy jumped in and starches his arms around them to joying the hug and they fully crouches down.

Naruto and Iruka were surprised for what he did, as they both couldn't help but laughed. "I'm really happy... To have you all..." Naruto managed to genuine happy laughter.

Luffy was really happy to see his little brother laugh, it was the same thing when Ace is alive making him happy if he gets sad. "Shishishi... Now that we all here, let's get the PARTY started." Luffy shouted happily to get everyone to start the party.

"ALRIGHT!" The entire crew and the ninjas exclaimed back.

The rest of the night was fun for everyone is having a great time. There's food, music and dancing all night long. The whole crew and the Leaf Ninjas were joying in.

Luffy, Usopp, Kiba, Chopper, Bepo and Akamaru jump around dancing.

The girls Nami, Robin, Lami, Sakura, Ino and Tenten they seem fine just talking and laugh.

Franky, Lee and Brook are playing music.

Zoro and Jean Bart are drinking.

Chouji, Shachi and Penguin help Sanji preparing food.

Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Neji, Shino and Law were just watching and have a drink.

As for Naruto and Iruka are sitting in the mast where they can talk. Naruto had told his dad about his dream past and for what he did from yesterday not telling his friends about his birthday. So Iruka looked at him with a sad face, he could understand how he felt, then he pets the blonde head and Naruto looked at him confusing, "Naruto, you couldn't imagine how I was relieved for knowing you have found those people who accepted you and even that you have changed too." Iruka said.

"Eh... Is it that bad?" Naruto asked worrying.

"Hehe... Of course not, silly!" Iruka giggled, as he scratches the boy hair, "Just look at your friends how much they are happy, laughing and gathered because of you. When I looked at Luffy's face, I could still remember how he was really upset when he lost his brother, but then again you give him something that he never had a chance for having a little brother by his side. He just couldn't stop loving you because you're very special to him, to all."

Naruto looked at Luffy dancing with the others. In the past he didn't have anything to life for, but when he met Iruka, Kakashi, Sasuke and Itashi they showed him the way to the light. Then he met Law and Lami they showed him the means of loving family and then he met Luffy who showed him how to make friends. His lips grown brightly smile for seeing this wonderful moment.

Then suddenly, "HEY, EVERYBODY! IT'S TIME." Luffy yelled to whole crew to get attaching.

"Really, it's time! AWESOME." Chopper shout happily.

"It's about time." Zoro said.

"Finally!" Kiba said and Akamaru barking.

Naruto blinked confused for what they were saying? When Sanji came in carrying a large birthday cake. It was degraded with strawberries also has flowers on it and candles lighting on. He was completely surprise for the first time to see his birthday cake that big.

"Come on, Naruto! Come on, Make a wish." Luffy said with all the excitement.

"Eh?" Naruto didn't get what he was saying.

"You have to make a wish for your birthday, remember!" Lami explained.

"I-Is it really gone work? If I make a wish?" Naruto asked.

"Who knows? That would be silly's thing you cou..." as Sakura punched Zoro for not saying it. Her powerful punch has smocked his face and send him fly on the wall.

"Don't listen to him... He just didn't know anything about it! Hehe..." Sakura says smile and laughed.

Everyone gets fear by her punch, but she did the right thing to shut that moss head moth off.

Nami came to him and explained, "All you have to do, is to make a wish and bloat the candle, then your wish will come true."

Naruto looked at the light candle and thing of what he could wish for? He closes his eyes and wished to have the power and the ability to keep his family and friends safe and stays beside them until they achieve their dream.

Then he bloats the candles make the lights vanish, as the smoke flow to the air following the wind.

The celebration lasted for all night as everyone's still spending fun times. After Naruto joking around with his friends, they eating cake, drink beer, opened gift and dancing.

Then all the sudden Luffy saw the cyborg ninja toy on Naruto's bag, as his eyes sparkle when he saw it, "Hey, Naruto! Where did you find this Awesome cyborg toy?"

When Naruto heard what Luffy said, he looked down and saw the toy out of his bag! He tokes it out and show it to his friends, "I… Not so sure if I'll tell you who give me this?" he smiled when he looked at it.

"Awwww… Come on, Naruto! At least tell us where did you get it?" Luffy looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, it looks so cool and it has two swords on his hands! Like a Ninja Cyborg Warrior from comic!" Kiba said with all the excitant.

"It sure is, Kiba!" Tenten agree with him, "And it has a symbol of our village on his armor."

"Ninja-bro! That's SUPER cyborg I have ever seen! Where did you get it?" Franky asked, as he couldn't stop looking at it.

Naruto just looked at the toy and smile, "An old friend gave me this."

Everyone was confusing of what he said.

"Who?" Luffy asked.

Naruto couldn't hold his laugh by looking at Luffy's childish face, "Can't tall!" He smirked at him, as he holds the toy on his arms.

"EEHhhhhh….!" Luffy feel so disappointed.

"Hey, Naruto!" Ino call out for him, "There is still one last gift for you!"

"Huh… Really!" Naruto was surprised to hear, "But that's too much for me, guys! You shouldn't have to…!"

"No, it's not!" Then Sakura said, "It really importing too you!"

"Go, go!" the girls whispered to one girl that she hasn't that her gift to him, as they punch her right to Naruto.

The girl with orange hair came in, as she holding her gift on her chest, "Hehe… Hey, Naruto!" Nami felt so embracing, as her face turned into red.

Naruto's face also turns to red when she came so close, "Ah… H-Hi, Nami!" He voice was so nerves.

Nami didn't know what she could say to him, as she showed present to him, "I-I made this just for you!" He said, as her voice was so nerving to said.

When he got the gift? He began to tear a cover wrapping on the box. Once he open it, the present was an Orange Sage Hoodies Sweater jacket with black flame effect rising from the bottom form the back said 'Foxfire Hokage' on it.

Naruto's face totally lit up, but then his expression went black, Nami thought that she did something wrong, "N-Naruto! What's wrong? You don't like it?"

Naruto shook his head, "N-Nothing wrong… It's just….!" Then he suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist, as his face pressed into her neck. "This is the best gift I ever had! Thank you…!"

She trying her best not to blush, but she couldn't! Then she wrapped her arms on him to hugged the foxes appearing boy, "Oh, Naruto…!"

As Naruto looked her face, "I-I want to thank you in my way!"

Nami blinked, "Like what?"

Naruto smirked before he dipped her and claimed her lips.

Everyone was wild in shock of what Naruto did, as their faces began to redder and Sanji was in rage for seeing him kissing her. "That pervert bastard is kissing my Nami-san? I'm going to kill him..." When he was about to do it, but Kakashi, Lami, Law, Sakura and Sakura knock him out unconscious to leave them alone.

Nami was shocked, but quickly got over it, as she wrapped her arms around his neck to return the kiss.

As Iruka's eyes wet in tears for seeing his son happy with someone he loves! Then Kakashi wrap his arm on Iruka's shoulder, "Look, Kashi! Our little boy is growing up!" Iruka said happily.

"Yes, he is!" Kakashi agree with him.

Above Naruto three ghosts floated, one with long red hair and emerald green eyes, while the other looked like the boy older and without marks and the last one with long dark blue hair with white eyes. A sound drifted down on the happy boy ears...

" _Happy Birthday Naruto."_

Naruto certain activity, as he looked around to find who said that? But there's no one there. 'What in the world is that?' He said to himself.

"Naruto! What's wrong?" Nami was confused over his reaction.

"I... I thought I heard someone whispered in my ears... must be my imagination!"

Nami didn't get what he was saying, but she could see he was smiling for no reasons, she probable would find out soon enough.

When all the suddenly the fireworks have begun to flow in the air.

"HEY, LOOK! FIREWORK!" They heard Luffy shouting, it seems the celebrating of summer season has starting. All the crew are watching this beautiful sparkle color on the night sky.

"I guess, this is going to be long night until morning is coming, huh?" Naruto says with smile.

"Hehe... Agree!" Nami laughed.

Naruto still smiling as he closes his eyes, " _Mom, Dad, Hinata ... Thank you._ "

The End


End file.
